


Safe

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Detective!Minho, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Smut, Top Bang Chan, based on a twt au i made before, brief fight scene in the beginning, ceo!chan, it's very mild, mild or slight nipple play, other members are mentioned or included briefly, there is some fluff haha it's not all porn or smut, very mild violence but it isn't too much tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: In Minho's line of work, safety is pretty much a luxury. With Chan's reputation as "rich and successful", the same could be said. But, with Minho, Chan is safe, and with Chan, Minho is safe ||Based on the twt au, Sanguine
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with something spicier~ Ohoho, not too spicy but just enough for the Minchan tag. Read the tags to avoid getting uncomforable, and if I missed anything let me know! Also, this fic is part of the universe where my twt AU, [Sanguine](https://twitter.com/00hwangies/status/1260105879057129472), takes place. You don't need to read the au before reading this, but it probably will provide more context. But this fic can stand alone, so don't worry! (and no, I don't use or go on twt anymore hehe)

Despite the seemingly dangerous and threatening aura of the situation he was in, Minho could feel the smile curling at his lips. He couldn’t help it. He loved the adrenaline rush of his job. He gripped his gun with both hands, trudging through the dark hallway of the abandoned building as quietly as possible. 

His keen senses permitted him to hear the faint shuffling of shoes against the rubble, as well as the nearly-inaudible muttering of curse words. With a small smirk, Minho makes his way towards the hall down the corner, the place smelling of damp moss and rotting wood. As soon as he turns the corner, he spots the criminal he was chasing, swiftly pointing gun at him. “You’re a cornered mouse, baby.” Minho chuckles, ready to pull the trigger.

The criminal grits his teeth, glaring at the inevitable. Minho pulls the trigger, hoping to shoot the man’s leg so he couldn’t escape, but it would seem like today was not a good day for his cockiness. 

He had run out of bullets from his chase earlier.

“Ah.” Minho deadpans, his expression blank as he stares at his gun.

By now, the criminal is charging at him with a knife, slashing violently. Minho has to chuckle - and even smirk - at this. He dodges with a simple side-step, grabbing the man’s arm and twisting it around to grab the knife from him. The criminal yelps in pain, refusing to let go of his only weapon. The two continue to brawl it out, the criminal displaying some sense of decent-leveled skill in hand-to-hand combat, but of course, Minho is a notch better.

When Minho seems to have the upper hand, the criminal laughs wickedly, his smile resembling that of a hungry hyena, “You’re not just a pretty-faced detective, huh.”

“I get that a lot, try again.” Minho rolls his eyes, blocking the criminal’s kick with his arms.

The criminal continues to attack with kicks and punches, “Bang Chan must be lucky to have such an attractive person to keep him safe.”

Minho chooses to ignore the comment, refusing to reveal anything about his personal life. How did the criminal know about his connection to Chan anyway? 

“What are you to him? Bodyguard? He’s a rich and attractive man, after all.” the criminal earns a punch on the jaw for that, but he doesn’t stop, “Oh, a toy for him to relieve stress? A fuck buddy?”

“Maybe. Got a problem? I’ll find you a fuck buddy in prison.” Minho counters, eyes unwavering at the criminal’s attempt to make him stumble.

“No, he’s more than that, isn’t he?” the criminal laughs viciously, “You’re his pretty little boyfriend, aren’t you?”

At that statement, Minho loses whatever footing he had, stumbling back in the slightest. This is more than enough for the criminal to finally land a punch to the detective’s perfect face. Minho feels the blood dripping from his nose, and though he doesn’t care about the mild injury, he’s infuriated that the criminal knows things about him and Chan. When Minho dangerously glares at him, the criminal knows he’s found his answer.

“No wonder it’s impossible to do anything to that man. He has you.” the criminal scoffs.

“No one’s touching Chan for as long as I’m alive.” Minho cracks his knuckles, “How do you know so much though?”

“You may lay low and be more secretive, but your boyfriend is a high-profile CEO, you fool. Criminals like us...we’ve got connections, eyes here and there. Sources say you and Bang Chan are quite...close.”

Minho rolls his eyes, clenching his fists, “Well, now you know first-hand that any attempt at his life is bound to fail as long as I’m here.”

With that, something in Minho snaps as he lunges towards the criminal. They engage in their second round of fighting, each landing clean and strong hits on each other. The criminal manages to cut at Minho’s cheek with his knife, but the detective knocks it out of his hand and kicks it away. With one aggressive grip the criminal’s wrist, Minho tugs him forward and brings a knee to his stomach before using an uppercut to the underside of his jaw. 

The criminal stumbles back and crumples in pain, and Minho takes the opportunity to grab the knife on the floor. He points the blade at the criminal with a smug smirk, “I must admit, this was more fun than any cases I’ve had recently, but time is up.”

Two other men arrive at the scene, one of them putting a hand on Minho’s shoulder, “Good work, Lee. We’ll take it from here. The chief wants to interrogate this man.”

“Gotcha.” Minho clicks his tongue, looking at the man who had just arrived, “Can I call it a day? It’s early, but...just for now.”

“Yeah, sure.” the man nods, gesturing for his companion to handcuff the criminal, “Might want Seungmin to tend to those injuries too.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Minho waves if off before bowing, “See ya.”

With that, the detective leaves the criminal to his teammates as he walks back to his own car. The drive back to his house - or more like Chan’s mansion - is quiet as he ponders over what the criminal had said. 

“You may lay low and be more secretive, but your boyfriend is a high-profile CEO, you fool. Criminals like us...we’ve got connections, eyes here and there.”

It’s true that Chan was never safe to begin with. Not only was he extremely rich and successful, but he also had connections to SKZ, the anti-crime organization his parents had formed. It didn’t help that Minho was part of it, but before he became a member, he was just an ordinary detective. 

“Sources say you and Bang Chan are quite...close.”

Yes, in more ways than one perhaps. Minho witnessed the murder of Chan’s parents with his own eyes and couldn’t do anything about it. A lot of things had happened since he first met Chan and joined SKZ. Minho feels goosebumps scatter across his skin as he recalls how he nearly lost his life when he and Chan had to face his greatest enemy and demon, the ghost of his past, he’d often say.

But that was over, and he was finally free and happy. He was happy with Hyunjin and Changbin, even if they were disgusting with all the PDA they did in the living room. He was happy with Jeongin and Felix, the boys he loved like his own little brothers. He was happy with Seungmin and Jisung, his chaotic yet favorite lab duo. 

He was happy with Chan, the man who forgave and loved him with his entire being. The man who pulled him out of his darkness.

Minho is more than confident in his capabilities, and he knows he can keep himself safe. He knows he can keep Chan safe. 

“I can keep us safe.” he mutters to himself, a small smile etching itself onto his lips.

* * *

When Minho gets home, Jeongin and Felix are on the living room couch, watching some horror show on Netflix. “No work today?” Minho greets them with a grin.

Felix grimaces at Minho’s injuries, but they’re kind of used to it. “Hyunjin let us off early. He and Changbin are doing audits for all the restaurants today, so they’re handling everything for today.”

“Cool.” Minho shrugs, secretly wondering if Changbin and Hyunjin were actually going to get work done...or just...be all over each other.

Did that mean Chan was still at work too?

As if reading his mind, Jeongin gives Minho a big grin, gesturing his head upstairs, “Chan’s home, by the way. He’s in his office though. Last I saw, he was on the phone with some client.”

“Oh, alright.” Minho smirks, walking past the two after he ruffles their hair, “Thanks, kids.”

The two younger boys hum happily before cuddling against each other and continuing with whatever it was they were watching. Minho makes his way upstairs, forgetting about visiting Seungmin in SKZ’s base - which was basically under Chan’s mansion - and getting his injuries treated. Well, he and Jisung were probably fooling around in the lab as usual.

Once Minho reaches the door to Chan’s office, he knocks once or twice, and not too long after, Chan responds, “Yup, come in.”

Chan doesn’t look up from his laptop when Minho opens the door, but when the detective gently closes it and says, “I can come back when you aren’t busy”, the CEO’s eyes shoot up and meet Minho’s. 

“Never too busy for you.” Chan smiles, folding his laptop shut, “What’s up?”

Minho walks over to Chan’s desk, sitting on it as he gives a casual shrug, “Wrapped up the case early today.”

“Mhmm.” Chan raises an eyebrow, pointing at Minho’s face, “Shouldn’t you go see Seungmin first?”

Minho laughs, shaking his head, “Minor injuries, nothing to worry about.”

By now, Chan has walked around his desk, now in front of Minho and situated in between his legs. He brings one hand up to Minho’s cheek, thumb ghosting over the bruise that’s starting to bloom, “That’s what you always say.”

Minho smiles, eyes twinkling as he does so, “I’ve had worse.”

Chan leans in to press a chaste kiss to Minho’s lip, whispering against it afterwards, “Still, you should always be careful.”

“I’m not out there to get myself killed, Chan.” Minho plays with Chan’s hair, “Me, of all people?”

“Ok, ok, point taken. I just want you to be safe.”

“I am, Chan.” Minho smiles, leaning his forehead against his lover’s, “You and I...we’ll always be safe. I’ll keep you safe too, I promise.”

Chan picks up on the agitated tone in Minho’s voice, and can tell that something is bothering the younger male. “Min, baby? Did something happen?” Chan asks, but Minho doesn’t respond and looks to the carpeted floor instead.

Chan sighs and pulls Minho off from his desk and gently takes his hand in his. With their fingers locked together, Chan gently guides Minho out of the office room, tugging him along to his bedroom - well, it was now their shared bedroom; Minho “moved” from the guest room to Chan’s room after about 5 months of dating.

Once they were in the room, Chan gently closed the door and sat Minho on the bed. He sat beside him before placing a comforting hand on the younger’s knee. “I can tell that either something’s bothering you, or you’re overthinking something again.” Chan whispers, patting Minho’s knee. 

Minho sighs, his expression still stressed, but it’s softened very visibly. He leans back, hands planted on the mattress for support, “The guy we were after...knew about us. Like, us.” Minho makes it a point to gesture to him and Chan as if that meant “you and me as a couple”.

Chan hums in thought before looking at Minho, “Well, I wouldn’t be surprised. You’re feared in the crime world, and well...I’m constantly a target just as every rich or famous person is.”

“Still.” Minho sighs deeper, “I just feel like...your connection to me puts you in even more danger. A lot of criminal hold grudges against me, and I’m sure their gangs or whatever will do anything to get rid of me for the sake of their plans.”

“Min, baby,” Chan starts, smiling warmly, “life is never 100% safe and you know that. But I know for a fact that as long as I have you and you have me, we’re alright. We keep each other safe, yeah?”

Minho looks at Chan with starry eyes as he gets lost in the elder’s warm gaze. The detective then releases a deep breath, shoulders relaxing as he nods, “I’d give my life to keep you safe.”

“Ah, let’s hope it doesn’t have to get to that point.” Chan chuckles, pinching Minho’s nose, “That happened before, and I won’t let that happen again.”

“Yeah, the feeling’s mutual.” Minho laughs, pretending to shudder at the memory.

The CEO reaches up, bringing his hand to cup Minho’s cheek. “I’m safe, you’re safe, the boys are all safe.” he whispers, and Minho doesn’t quite recall how their faces are already centimeters away from each other.

It doesn’t matter, however, because the next thing he knows, Chan’s lips are on his, kissing him slowly - tentative and gentle as if asking for permission. Chan knows damn well that Minho never shies away from kisses, especially when he’s in the mood. So, when Minho responds with an immediate eagerness, Chan isn’t so surprised that the kiss deepens instantly. 

Minho is chasing Chan’s lips with so much hunger that Chan thinks for a split-second that he can’t give him everything. Of course, that isn’t true, because Chan is more than capable of keeping up with Minho’s hunger. The older male sets the pace, his kisses fiery and more fiery each passing second.

Chan loves drinking expensive wine, but Minho’s lips - their taste, texture, everything - was far finer than any wine he’d drink. They were addicting, delicious and would always leave him wanting more. Minho hums in satisfaction when Chan sucks on his bottom lip, and when the older male pulls it back between his teeth before letting go, Minho whispers raspily, “I missed this.”

Chan giggles against Minho’s mouth, “We just had sex two nights ago, Min.”

“Exactly.” the younger male laughs before hungrily assaulting Chan’s lips.

The CEO takes the lead once more, nibbling and sucking on Minho’s lip without mercy; it drives both of them crazy, wanting more and more each second. It doesn’t take long before Chan all but shoves his tongue into Minho’s mouth, to which the younger happily welcomes. Their tongues dance in a heated dance, and though Minho thinks it’s a cliche way to describe the action, it’s the best way to describe it. Chan’s tongue twirls with Minho’s, overpowering him with tender strength. Minho feels a tingling sensation each time the older male captures his tongue and sucks on the muscle, the feeling of pleasure building up within.

The room is dim as Chan forgot to turn the lights on; the afternoon sun filtered in through the curtains, the golden rays peeking through serving as the only light source. Despite the gasping the sloppy sounds of tongues tangling and lips smacking, the two males can faintly hear Jeongin and Felix screaming downstairs thanks to the horror movie they were watching. It would seem like Jisung and Seungmin were back from the lab because Jisung was screaming “watch out!” several times.

Giggling, Minho pulls away, ignoring the clear string of saliva connecting his and Chan’s mouths, “Should we lock the door?”

“It already is.” Chan smirks.

“You knew this was bound to happen, didn’t you?”

“Minho, baby, when did this not happen when we’re alone in the room?”

“Hey, we have control from time to time!” Minho laughs, but it ends up becoming a quick yelp when Chan lifts him onto his lap.

Chan looks at him with the most adoring smile, and it causes Minho’s cheeks to flush a faint shade of pink. The CEO runs his hands along Minho’s thighs, and suddenly, Minho feels like his jeans are the biggest nuisance in his life. Chan’s hands finally stop at Minho’s hip, pulling the younger male forward and flush against him. Minho wraps his arms around Chan’s neck, closing the miniscule distance by kissing Chan once more.

He only pulls away to let Chan pull his shirt off before the elder devours his lips and mouth, discarding the article of clothing on the carpeted floor. As Chan focuses on kissing the life out of Minho, the younger begins to unbutton Chan’s shirt, thankful that Chan didn’t wear a tie today. As soon as the crisp white shirt was on the floor, Minho runs his hands down Chan’s body, from the chest down to his torso, fingers gingerly caressing the group of muscles there, tracing the ridges of the abs. Minho can feel Chan shiver under his touch, but does the same as soon as he feels Chan’s wandering hands clamp onto his bare waist.

Chan’s lips are now latched onto the younger’s neck, leaving his marks that would surely blossom into purple-blue blooms within the next few hours. Wait, was Chan literally biting him? Well, it didn’t matter; it felt great. But Minho’s breath truly hitches in his throat when Chan’s gentle hands begin to travel up his body, finally settling across the expanse of his chest. He rolls his eyes, scoffing, “Chan, please not there, I’m really - ”

Before he can finish his complaint, he lets out a gasp - or moan - as he feels Chan’s lips latch onto one of his nipples. Chan knows he’s sensitive there, and the fact that Minho is writhing around, squirming and all as he licks and sucks on the bud is enough to spur Chan on. The elder pulls away with a popping sound, looking up innocently, “Do you really want me to skip on this?”

Minho glares, but it looks more like a cute pout. His cheeks are flushed, eyes hazy with desire. “N-no...continue.” he mumbles.

Minho hates the fact that he can feel Chan smirking against his chest, but at the same time, he loves it. When Chan begins to suck on his nipple again, Minho doesn’t stop himself from moaning, especially when the elder’s other hand finds his other nipple and begins to toy with it. The immense pleasure causes Minho to arch his back, his hands scrambling to Chan’s shoulder for support. The CEO’s tongue feels delicious on his sensitive bud, not too rough but not too smooth as it swirls and licks and flicks. Oh gosh, the lips. Chan’s plump lips felt like paradise, wet on his skin and sucking on the bud as if his life depended on it. 

The young detective feels the strain on his pants, cursing at himself for wearing such skinny jeans today. He also feels the very evident erection growing through Chan’s slacks, and he can’t help but grind down on it. It would seem like Chan liked it - of course he did - because he lets out a muffled groan against Minho’s chest. Encouraged, Minho continues to grind down, rotating his hips against Chan’s as their clothed erections grind against each other. It starts to hurt, however, with the increasing need in his pants begging for attention, especially when the pleasure becomes too much with Chan playing with his nipples. 

With a shaky voice, Minho manages to say, “Chan, please, enough. I need you.”

“Hmm.” Chan flashes a warm and endearing smile, “Got it, baby.”

Without another word, Chan shifts around to lay Minho against the bed, the soft sheets nice and cool against his warmer body. Once Minho seems comfortable where he is, Chan crawls on top of him, placing gentle kisses on both sides of his cheeks. The younger male expects Chan to start teasing him or pleasuring him again, but instead, the elder stares down, eyes filled with tender warmth as a fond smile curls at his lips. 

“What?” Minho smirks, reaching up to coil his arms around Chan’s neck, “Can’t stop staring at my pretty face?”

Chan chuckles, shaking his head in amusement, “I could stare all day, Minho.”

“I bet you could.” Minho wiggles his eyebrows playfully, laughing afterwards.

He pulls Chan closer, sealing their lips with another kiss, but this time much gentler and softer than the previous ones. Time seems to fly by quickly as Chan uses one hand to unbuckle Minho’s belt and undo the jeans’ buttons. Minho helps his boyfriend yank the jeans off by kicking about, and soon, Chan is stripping himself off of his own pants as well. 

Their clothes and underwear now on a pile on the floor, Chan kneels on the bed, lube-covered fingers prodding at Minho’s entrance. “I’m calling you a bitch for a week if you continue to tease, Chan.” Minho threatens, but the smirk on his lips is nothing but playful.

“I shall keep that in mind, thanks.” Chan laughs, promptly inserting one finger. 

It’s quite boring, nothing Minho isn’t used to. Not even when Chan puts in a second finger. It’s only when the third and fourth fingers are thrust inside does Minho begin to squirm and feel the knot in his stomach. He can see the subtle smirk on Chan’s lips as he curls and thrusts his fingers, brushing against his prostate once in a while. “Chan, you - ” Minho can’t finish his comment because his boyfriend brushes past that sweet spot again.

Chan giggles, an amusingly ironic contrast to the sexual atmosphere in the room, “Ok, ok, don’t worry, I’ll stop.”

Minho pouts, eyes narrowing in a glare, “Gosh, you’re unbelievable.”

When Chan retracts his fingers, Minho feels empty, but he doesn’t despair because the older male situates himself between his legs. The younger male looks expectantly - smug even - as he flashes another smirk, “Are you gonna get to it or just sit there?”

“Shut up, Minho.” Chan laughs.

And just as Minho wanted, Chan aligns himself with Minho’s entrance, ready to push in. Minho makes another snarky and sarcastic comment, but it trails off into a moan when the head of Chan’s dick begins to enter Minho.

The stretch is always so, so delicious when it comes to Chan, and Minho can’t help the cries of pleasure that spill out of his mouth. The CEO fills him up so nicely, so perfectly, especially when he bottoms out. “Shit, you’re always so tight.” Chan mutters under his breath.

“And you like it.” Minho sing-songs, still able to be the cheeky person he is even in times like this.

“Yes, I do.”

Without another word, Chan begins to slowly thrust in and out of Minho. His movements are slow and careful at first, allowing his lover to adjust and accommodate him. But when Minho begins to gasp and whine and moan, Chan picks up the pace, his movements harder and deeper now. “Ah, Chan.” Minho rasps out, arching his back, “Ah, ah. Fuck, you feel so good.”

“I should be saying that.” Chan responds in an equally breathy voice.

As if it wasn’t perfect enough, Minho wraps his legs around Chan, the angle allowing the latter to hit him deeper and more deliciously. Minho lets out a dirty moan, followed by a string of curse words. The small, shaky moans and gasps leaving the younger’s mouth are a melody to Chan’s ears, and when he sees the flushed, pleasure-filled expression on Minho’s face, Chan can’t help but groan at the sight. “You’re so beautiful, baby.” he says in between grunts and moans, his pace never relenting.

“Shut up.” Minho laughs in a strangled manner before reaching his hands out to coil at Chan’s neck, “Kiss me, yeah?”

Chan does just that, leaning down as he continues to pound into his boyfriend. His lips latch onto Minho’s in messy, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses wherein they just swallow each other’s moans and dirty talk. Tongues brush against each other, teeth clash in aggressive ways, and lips slide against each other as they try to kiss each other in time with each thrust. The room is filled with squelching sounds, skin slapping skin, and desperate dirty cries from each male. 

“Ah, Chan, right there, please, more.” Minho half-cries, half moans, “More, please, ah, don’t stop.”

Chan doesn’t plan on stopping anyway, not when he can feel his release building up. He’s pretty sure Minho is close to, judging by the way he can’t stop moaning and babbling incoherent words. “So, so, so good for me.” Chan rasps, his current thrusts managing to brush against Minho’s prostate with each movement, “Cum with me, ok? Together.”

“Mhmm.” Minho nods, his words choked out and drowned by his whimpering.

Within seconds, Chan’s thrusts become more erratic but still continue to hit Minho’s prostate head-on, their dirty talk replaced with words of praise exchanged between their kisses. With their current position, Minho’s dick rubs against Chan’s abdomen every time the older male moves or thrusts himself. Minho feels his high approaching fast, “Chan, I’m gonna cum, I need to - ”

“Ok, it’s ok.”

With one more particularly delicious thrust and Chan sucking on his nipple once more, Minho finds his release, strings of white spurting from his dick and painting the space between them. With the wanton moan that escapes his mouth and the tantalizing way he screams Chan’s name, Chan follows not too long after, his own cum warm inside Minho. They ride out their orgasms for a few more seconds before Chan finally lays down on top of Minho, careful not to put his full weight. The sound of their heavy breathing is all that fills the room before Minho starts to giggle lightly.

Chan lifts himself up with the support of his arms, looking down at Minho with a smile. The sun was barely in the sky by now, but whatever golden rays had remained filtered in through the curtains and painted Minho’s face with a soft haze. He looked ethereal as ever, even with the sweat. No, the fading sunlight had made Minho’s sweat look like he was glowing and golden, and quite frankly, Minho was always glowing and golden to Chan.

“I love you.” Chan smiles, pressing a kiss to Minho’s nose, “You know that, right?”

“I love you too.” Minho nods, bringing a finger up to trace Chan’s nose bridge, “And you trust me with your life, right? You believe that you’re safe with me?”

“I believe it, and I believe you, Minho. With all my heart.” Chan smiles down fondly, eyes filled with warmth as usual, “We have each other, and that to me is more than enough guarantee that we’re safe.”

Minho smiles in satisfaction against Chan’s lips, nodding his head in agreement. They lazily kiss for a few more seconds before Chan finally pulls himself out, sheepishly laughing at the mess they’ve made on the bed. Minho laughs with him, saying something like he’d do the laundry for this one to avoid any embarrassment. 

Now, with both males seated on the bed, Chan circles his arms around Minho, pulling him in for an embrace. With Minho’s head tucked under the crook of his neck, Chan smiles, “You sure you don’t want Seungmin to check on your injuries?”

“Maybe later.” Minho chuckles, “My legs kinda hurt. Give me a 5-minute snooze.”

“Alright.” Chan smiles, holding Minho close to him.

The detective actually dozes off, exhaustion from today’s criminal case finally catching up to him. Chan smiles to himself, eyes glazing over Minho’s dainty and gentle features - something not a lot of people often saw as Minho had a sharper, more intimidating image to them.

Five minutes passed, and though Minho said he’d snooze for just that time, Chan didn’t want to wake him; not when he was fast asleep so serenely. Downstairs, he can faintly hear Changbin asking, “Are Chan and Minho home?” to which Felix replies, “Yeah, but I’m pretty sure we shouldn’t disturb them.”

Chan chuckles at Felix’s innocent tone, but he knows for sure that the younger boys are either gagging at the insinuation or snickering like giggly high schoolers. Chan then shifts around to lie down with Minho snuggled securely in his arms. He pulls the sheets over both of their naked bodies and decides to fall asleep with his boyfriend.

Indeed, they were safe with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! For any comments, suggestions, questions, feel free to drop a comment and I'll get to you when I can.


End file.
